Bella Volturi
by mollycullen
Summary: When Bella Volturi, the vampire princess and Aro's biological daughter comes to college she fully intends to be anti-social, but her roomates aren't letting her do that and don't forget the play Edward Cullen who won't leave her alone. So what will she do
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I stared in the large mirror, studying my reflection. As always, my body - 17 for eternity - stared back at me. Today I was wearing skinny jeans with a white one sleeved top that said 'too pretty to be single' in fancy loopy writing with aviators on the top of my head. I was, in fact, incredibly beautiful, even for a vampire, but it was not something I liked to boast about or even admired about myself. It was quite annoying having lustful males staring at you wherever you went.

Today, I had been especially careful about what to wear because today was the day I was going to boarding school. I had, of course, gone to school in the past, but never had my biological father - Aro - allowed me to go to boarding school. Unlike Daddy, or Uncles' Marcus and Cauis, my skin did not look pasty or frail, it just looked normal, like any other vampire that didn't sit still too long.

My favourite Volturi member, and my best friend came in, "Bella, Aro says it time for you to get into the limo." Internally, I groaned. It was so like my Daddy to get one of the limos to take me to the airport because, and I quote 'You shouldn't drive, you should sit back and look pretty, as a lady should'. I did not completely obey this rule, as Daddy knew, but he was fine with me driving my cars if I really wanted, just preferred me to ride in limos."

"Thanks Jane. Are you packed?" She and Alec was coming with me, and staying in the town next to the school so if there were any problems, they would be able to help.

"Yep! I'm looking forward to the sight seeing. Of course, I know this isn't necessarily a holiday, but still! Your things have already been packed for you."

"Okay, let's got then."

One limo and a flight later, I was going to reception to ask for my car. "Hello, my name is Miss Volturi, I'm here to pick up my car." The human looked startled. He was drooling, ew! "Hello?!" I waved my hand in front of his face.

"I'm sorry, what?" "I need my car."

"Which one?"

"What do you mean?" I looked at him, confused. Then I looked at Jane who looked like she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Your father and uncles sent a total of 17 cars over here for your use." WHAT! I glanced at Jane, angry at her for not telling me! I only needed one car! Not 17!

"Um ... I'm just take any one. And two other car's for these two, send the rest to my address."

The guy tossed me the keys and a sheet of paper with his phone number on it saying 'call me'. Making sure he saw (which wasn't hard seeing as he was staring at my butt) I slowly crumpled the phone number into a tiny ball and threw in into a trash can.

"Coming?" I asked the twins.

"Sure!" They both said. Unfortunately, the car the airport guy had given me turned out to be the most expensive one there. It was far too flashy for my liking, but that was Aro for you. It was a shiny red porshe, which could, according to Alec, go 278 miles an hour. Its windows were tinted dark, obviously so if it were sunny, no one would see our skin.

All too soon, it was time for Jane and Alec to leave me, and I continued the rest of the journey by myself. I was too nervous to put on any CDs. I thought of going back to Volterra for a moment, then remembered how much i had wanted to go. I was scared, thought even as a new born my self control had been better than Aro or anyone else now, I was worried I would slip. And what if a human found out about my secret?

I had known the risk of going here. Sharing a room with two roomates and not eating was going to be a bit hard to explain, but to be honest, I didn't intend to socialise with anyone that much, even my two roomates. I was a vampire and we either lived among others of our kind or in isolation. It was unatural to do what I was doing.

I parked the car in front of a number of large buildings. I seemed there was shops and restaraunts on campus as well as school buildings. All around students were playing, walking about, thowing balls.

But when I walked in, the people fell into a stunned silence. They gazed after me, their mouths open, as I walked to the building with a sign over it saying 'STUDENT OFFICE'. Why they were staring? I didn't know. Perhaps the hormonal boys lusted me or the girls envied me, and sure enough, as I briefly glanced over my shoulder to see if my assumption was right, I saw girls glaring and boys showing off.

An elderly woman with long silver hair was sitting in the student office. Casually, I walked up to her and said, "Excuse me, miss, but I'm the new student - Isabella Volturi - and I was wondering if you had my scedule?"

She gawped up at me, as if she'd seen a ghost, "Umm ... Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Waht?" She asked, snapping out of day dream at last. "Scedule? Here!" Quickly, she told me where my room was, and I figured I'd go there. My luggage must have already arrived, Aro had made sure it would be there by the time I'd landed. I walked quickly to the dorm, and again the hushed reverence came over the crowd. What was wrong with these teenagers? Were they all high or something?

Silently, I opened the door, and as I'd thought all of my things were there unpacked. Some of them were in my room. Neither of my roomates were here yet, so I figured I would just go into my room and be silent for a while. Even when they were back, I wasn't sure if I wanted to reveal my presence. But I didn't want to go back out into the court yard either. Instead, I sat on my bed in silence.

Two hours later, I could hear the door opening. "Come on, guys, we'll have tonnes of time before that roomate comes. I doubt you'll even want to be friends with her, she'll probably be really ugly, but I bet she wouldn't mind kissing me ... "

I wanted to meet who owned this voice. I mean how dare he speak about me like that! Why would I kiss a arroogant, pompous teenager who had obviously deluded himself into thinking he was the most important person ever. Hah!

"Edward!" A female voice scolded. "I bet she'll be loads of fun!"

"As if!"

A different female voice said, "I think you should agree with your sister Edward, don't you think Emmet?"

"Yeah. I'm sure she'll be great."

"I agree with the girls and Emmet." A new masculine voice said.

"Come on Jasper, Emmet! You're only agreeing with them because they're your girlfriends!"

Vaguely, I wondered whether I should go out and introduce myself before an argument was started.

"She'll just be another toy to play with!" The one called Edward said.

"Ed-"

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan. I am so very sorry for intruding in what must be a close knit friendship, and seeing, "I glanced at Edward, "some people would rather not want me here, perhaps I should move rooms."

None of them spoke, whether because they were stunned by my having been there the whole time, or my beauty, or both, I didn't know, but I took the oportunity to look at the people before me.

One was a petite girl, with spikey black hair that was very pretty, holding hands with a blonde haired guy. Moving my eyes to the left, I saw a tall blonde girl with hair that reached her waist, with an arm round a well muscled curly brown haired guy. The last, who I presumed was Edward, seeing as he was the only one with out a girlfriend had messy bronze hair, a pair of jeans and an unbottoned shirt. I felt sure I had just met the school's player.

The minutes passed and no one spoke - they were still staring.

Another 5 minutes passed and still nothing.

Finally, after 15 minutes, Edward, in my head the name sounded like a swear word, spoke, "Y-y-you're Bella Volturi?"

"Why? Did you think I was some sort of a nerd who couldn't hear properly, Edward?" The guys and girls apart from Edward stood, obviously trying not to laugh.

"Of course not, I sorry, I didn't think such," his eyes flashed to my chest, "beautiful girls existed. So, I take it now I've apologised you'll want to be my date this Saturday? Yeah, then, I'll pick-"

"Hold on one second, Edwin," I said, pretending to have forgotten his name. "Did you hear an acceptance come from my lips? No. Did you hear me accept your invitation to go out? No. I will not go out with you tonight, or ever."

"Wow, slow down babe. I understand what you're trying to say. You want to play hard to get. No problem."

"Listen to me, right now please. Whatever complete idiots may be at this school that have gone out with you and deluded you into thinking you were amazing is incorrect. I am not one of those girls you can use and then throw away, nor am I one of those girls who wants to go out with you. So, Edmund, I'd give up now if you don't want to be humiliated."

He walked out of the door, but not until he winked at me.

"I'll be back, baby."

Just my luck.


	2. Weirdness

As soon as Edward had left, the four humans started to laugh. Vaguely, I wondered why, but then I figured it was probably some human thing. "Why are you laughing?"

"Well," the musled one said between laughs, "no one's ever said something like that to Edward before."

"Why not?"

"I suppose they can't resist his irresistable charm." The pixie said sarcastically.

"I'm really sorry that this is how we met! I didn't think Edward would do that, or that you'd be here!" The tall blonde said.

"It's fine! Don't worry!"

"I'm Alice, this is Emmet, Rose and Jasper! And you're Bella!" Alice squealed, rushing forward to give me a hug. It was unexpected - humans survival instincts, though they were too stupit to realise this, told them to stay away and yet these humans were having a conversation with me! One was hugging me!

I stood frozen and stopped breathing for a precaution. Uncertainly I patted her shoulder very gently. I was unsure as to how she'd take to my skin temperature, or the hardness of my body. The impact of her fragile human one crashing into mine was sure to bruise her skin. However, Alice didn't even look pained, instead she said, "OMG Bella! Your so cold! I'm so sorry! I think I forgot to put on the heating! Rose make her some hot chocolate or tea, something hot! Jasper get her some warm jumpers! Emmet! Carry her to bed!"

Uh no. They thought I was sick or something. God forbid they take me to a doctor. Imagine that - them trying to stick a needle into my skin and it braking. Or them shoving a thermometer now my throat and seeing that I had a temperature that meant I should be dead. Not exactly an ideal way to start off the year.

But, there was one thing that struck me. They seemed to genuinely care. I thought of how strange that was as they threw various thick jumpers over my head, tucking me up in my duvet and Rose handing me a steaming how chocolate with whipped cream and extra chocolate. And I found myself, even though I knew I'd have to spend hours puking it up later, drinking it. I drank 7 cups of it because they kept on refulling my mug.

But I knew not to get too attached. After all, the humans would die in few decades. I was touched, but I was not here to make friends. Alice and Rose sat around my bed because they had sent the boys out to get soup. "Alice, Rose, I'm honestly fine."

"Your too cold to be fine!"

"Look!" I pranced out of bed. "I'm fine! Now let's go ... " what did humans do in their spare time, "shop?" It came out as more of a question than a statement but never the less, Alice squealed and clapped her hands and Rosalie looked excited.

"YAY! I have to buy you stuff! You'll look so good in this Prada coat I saw yesturday!"

"Alice, I have more than enough money. Why don't you two go yourself, and spend money with my credit card? That way I'll be able to explore campus and you can go shopping." I back tracked. I didn't want to socialise with them. It wasn't that I didn't like them - they were good people - but I was a vampire and they were humans. I could not afford to get attached.

"Fine!" Alice sighed. "But what's your size Bella?"

"2." I answered. They went out shortly after the boys gave me soup. I told them I didn't mind being alone so they should all go together. I took out my cellphone and phoned Jane, "Hey! Jane! What's up?"

"The view! It's amazing! You have to come over here some night - you know good old fashioned sneak out!"

"Definately! We can go hunting while we're there too! Is there much selection?"

"Of humans? A lot-"

"Jane! You know it's animals while we're here!"

"Duh! You've only reminded me a billion times! I was just saying that to crack you up! There's elk and deer but that's mostly it. I think to get bigger animals you need to run for about 70 miles."

"Right!"

"How's the room mates?"

"I don't know, Jane. They seem nice, thought I was sick because one of them felt how cold my skin is so I'm not looking forward to puking up the hot chocolates, but they're very kind."

"Bella, you know we can't get attached."

"Yes, don't worry! I'm not stupid!"

"Sometimes I wonder ... "

"So funny I forgot to laugh!"

"Anyway, how are you? You don't need to hunt or anything?"

"No Jane, and remember ONLY hunt animals. I forbid you from hunting humans!"

"Okay Your Royal Highness Of Volturi."

"Ugh, you know I hate that name."

"Then why are you setting me rules?"

"Because there can't be humans murdered, it would blow our cover."

"I suppose. Anyway, want to go shopping this afternoon?"

"I think so, I mean I don't really think I'll be socialising with the humans," I laughed. I heard Alice and Rosalie coming up the stairs, "I've got to go, meet you at 5?"

"Sure! I'll meet you at the mall."

We hung up just as the door opened and the girls walked in. "Bella! me and Rose were going to shopping now! We just headed up here to ask you if your _sure_ you don't want to come! Do you want to?"

"Er ... Sorry, I have plans with my friend."

"Who?"

"She ... was in my old school." I lied.

"Oh." They were silent for a few minutes before Alice squealed, "OMG! I still haven't seen your wardrobe!" She dashed in to my room and looked around. "OMG! ROSE! She's got a walk in closet installed! When did you do this? We only arrived today!"

"My dad probably did it to surprise me." I said. "You can use it if you want." Humans did that, right?

"Let's look at your clothes! She walked in and screamed.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yes! You've got AMAZING style! All of these are designer! And do I see Prada's one of a kind handbag? And those dresses! I love it! You have to come shopping with us some day!"

"Maybe. Listen, I've got to go get ready to meet my friend. If you want to borrow my things you can." Did they borrow clothes? I wasn't sure about humans.

I went into my en suite after choosing high uggs, a pair of skinny jeans, a bright blue top with a V neck that said 'Why not?' in black letters and a black jacket. Quickly, I redid my make up, using blue eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara and cherry lipgloss. When I came got Alice squealed and clapped her hands, "You have STYLE girl!"

I thanked her before grabbing my keys and stepping outside. I was shocked when I walked out because there were 17 cars parked outside and the guy from the airport standing next to them. "Here's your cars, and your keys."

"Thank you," I said, opening the door of my Ferrari.

I sped off before he could say much more, to where the mall was according to my satnav (AN: the thingys in your car that tell you where everything is) to meet Jane. Immediately, I spotted the angelic looking girl as she started to give a death glare to an employee that pushed in front of her. Very quickly, I walked towards her, "Jane!"

"Bella!" She mimicked. She looked at me the same way.

"Jane, you've been trying for thosands of years, its not going to work now."

"Just checking!" She said defensively.

"Are you coming?"

"Sure! I need to go to Victoria's Secret!"

"Jane, you do realise you're 12 right?"

"Only physically, mentally I'm older than anyone here apart from you."

"Yeah, but what's everyone going to think when they see a 12 year old buying lingerine."

"Well - physically, but mentally -"

"The humans don't know that, and Jane stop giving them the evil eye - it'll blow our cover."

"But they're so annoying! I mean its common manners to ask me to move instead of barging on past!"

"Jane, you realise you don't do that, right?"

She just looked at me, as if saying why would I?

"C'mon! I need to get something for Heidi, remember I said I'd buy her a present?"

"Yeah, c'mon."

After two hours of shopping, Jane and I had, had enough so we decided to go back home, figuring the humans might wonder where we were. I had just been getting my keys out of my handbag when I felt a hand grab my ass.

Me and Jane, both of us burning with anger, turned to face the playboy himself.


	3. Chapter 3

PEOPLE! HELP! OVER HERE! URGENT!

Okay, so now I have your attention, and I want to say that I'm actually am really sorry for doing this to you guys because you clicked on this and thought it was a cahpter when it was just an author's note. I know how I hate when people do this, so I hate me because I'm doing this, so you can hate me for doing this because I'm hating me because I'm doing this so it won't any difference for you to. Did that make any sense? I don't know, everyone says that I never make any sense, but enough about me.

I was wondering guys and guy-es what you people think I should do because ... well, I think I have way too much stories so I can't update any of them which is unfair on all of you guys so and I know now you'll hate me, I was wondering whether you guys could maybe, just maybe, vote on a poll and say which story you like best so I would be able to do that sotry, then we'd run a poll again, do that story, and again, and so on.

Please? I know I'm being really evil so I'm really sorry, but I swear I'll update the sotries really fast so if the one you wanted to read wasn't picked, we can do that one after the first one's done or whatever.

Pretty please with an Edward on top? (Come on, you can't say no to that! Its impossible!)


	4. Chapter 4

**READ THIS, DO NOT DELETE!!!!**

**So, I know I've been a total byotch by not updating in forever due to personal reasons, so I'll try to make this as brief as possible. **

**I promise I will _try_ to update more often, but - and I know this sounds so evil and selfish - my friend just started fanfiction, and she's an **_amazing_** writer! She even updates regularly, something I can't exactly say I do, and her stories are _AMAZING!_**

**So can you guys please search _blondeshavemorefun_ (don't let the name fool you, she's AWESOME!!!!) and click on one of her stories? There's only two - _Thoughtful Errors_ and _Truth Conqers All._**

**It would really mean a lot to me, and would definately encourage me to update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm sorry if I disappointed you by thinking this is another update, but I do have good news!**

I'M BACK!!

**I'm know I've been away for like a year, but I'm back and I want to start writing this again. I've been going through some personal problems, but I think they are mostly gone now and I'll be able to write again. I don't think I can just pick up where I left off, so I have decided I am going to rewrite this story, in a better way with LONGER chapters. **

**I really hope you'll read this new take on Evergreen, I think its better than I've ever written, and I'd appreciate your reviews and takes on what you think of it. It has been hard, but I'd like to thank the people who went out of their way to PM me and ask whether I was alright - not dead yet! Cros fingers, and hope I didn't just jinx myself.**

So please,

**click on this link and read my new take on Evergreen, :**

.net/s/5528091/1/


End file.
